pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Defiant Elements
possible... to suggest a bm? :I'm too zz to dig up the page you do it on. Scroll through the policies to the Build Masters thingy and find the section where you do it. I could link it when I'm at a better comp, but I'll obv. forget if this page doesn't highlight on my watchlist :> psst, that means that you should type anything here so that I'll see this later on... then again, someone else has already linked that by then ;o so confuzzling, eh? --'-Chaos-' 10:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::No, you're bad. 10:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::fgttttttttttt. This. --'-Chaos-' 11:00, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Link "For anyone currently using IE, I would advise them to peruse the information contained in this link: Internet Explorer Sucks". AVG Detected a threat. Unless that's a false positive, that's nasty. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 16:09, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, if you use Firefox its no threat (or anything that's not IE). 16:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Frosty Bcratship Hey. Frosty definitely deserves bureaucrat (at least in my eyes), and im 99% sure that he would have the support of every active user on PvX. How do we nominate him? Gringo 23:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :you just did =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I... accept? lol --Frosty Mc Admin 11:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::If we need a page let me know, idk if you and the other bcrat(s) need to just talk about it. For those who don't know, DE gets an email when you post, so keep the build shit off here. Gringo 19:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::For the time being, we don't need a page; I'll try to talk it over with Wizardboy and/or Auron when I get a chance. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ohaidere Wtb moar MSN! i never talk to you anymore :(--TahiriVeila 23:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I think he said once that he only had msn to talk to PvX people and that he doesn't edit PvX much any more, so doesn't use it much. In the same breath he mentioned Skype, so my question, is your Skype account available to the public? (or at least me because I don't actually care about the public) Misery Says Moo 23:46, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Or I could just leave my Skype account here and you could make your own decision. I use it less, but I use it. Account name is failwasmisery. Misery Says Moo 23:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I've added you. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Cool, thanks. Good luck in the GWW elections by the by, you seem to be doing well so far. Misery Says Moo 06:45, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wow I've never seen someone as intelligent and well-spoken as you are on the internet. Ever. Mind if I sit on your page all of the time, showering you with praise on the rare occasion you come back here? Also I read the 'Reasons Democrats Suck'? page by that Bob guy. That convinced me. — Biggles Jollyfist 19:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Heh. Thanks, I guess. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Wikia_noticeboard#General_message You might want to take a look over 'ere when you check in. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:29, 18 December 2009 (UTC) :I left a message for Sannse on her talk page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Can't an admin still do it's tasks without checkuser? I know it makes things easier....just asking.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, how would we be able to tell if someone is socking, since socking is against policy we would have no hard evidence to say whether someone was or not (you can often go on gut feeling but you need to check). In essence, a lot of an admins jobs on this wiki can be done without Checkuser, but the ones that make PvX unique so to speak require it. --Frosty 23:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) you havent been on in a long time. i saw u post on Swap's talkpage--Bluetapeboy 22:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) sup bru Did you get my email? Might have been auto-sorted to spam or something. -Auron 07:19, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Your email was indeed get marked as spam. I'm not sure whether I'll be able to make it down to DC--aside from the various day-to-day responsibilities that generally prevent me from traveling, I'm likely going to be out of the country for at least a portion of the period that you mentioned--but I won't know anything for sure for another week or two, so if it looks there's I'm gonna have a free weekend at some point, I'll shoot you an email. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC)